Momelia Devluke
Momelia Devluke is Estella’s younger sister. As such, she holds the title of one of the heiresses of the Devluke Clan as she is the youngest out of the three daughters. When she arrives in the Earth Prime dimension, she begins to seek out her sisters but so far finds only Estella, and lives in the Azuria Farm House. Characteristics *'Name': Momelia Devluke *'Age': 15 physically *'Hair': Pink *'Eyes': Purple *'Likes': Vivian, Cameron, video games, plants *'Dislikes': *'Family': Devluke Clan (all deceased) Estella Devluke (big sister) Appearance Casual Momoelia has short pink hair and purple eyes. Like all Devlukes, Momelia has a long black tail at her back, and like her sisters, she has a spade-shaped tail end. Next to her sister, she has a budding curvaceous figure as well. She wears a green and black turtleneck t-shirt with a black miniskirt, green and black stocking pantyhose with black shoes, and a black hoodie. Unlike the others, she wears no underwear underneath. Dragon Hybrid Form Background Personality While other characters would describe her as sweet, kindhearted and innocent, the real Momelia is above all else highly perverted, a side of herself which she doesn't show to others with the exception of Cameron and Vivian, of whom she loves and lusts for. She often fantasizes perverted situations with either one or both together, and desires for them both to become sexually active towards her. Sometimes, whenever Momelia gets caught up in the moment of imagining an ecchi situation with her loves and some other girl, she has a tendency to drool. She often sneaks into either Vivian's bed at night half naked to sleep with her or when Cameron's there, because, in his sleep, Cameron becomes much more frisky and physically active than he is aware of. She seems to enjoy physical pleasure so much that it's difficult to determine whether or not she is mistaking lust for love. One of the main reasons that she fell in love with Cameron and Vivian is because she loves Cameron's unintentional lustful tendencies which he shows when asleep. And Vivian because she's one of a kind, and loves her free-spirited self. She doesn't care if she is not Cameron or Vivian's favorite lover, and is perfectly satisfied being one of many partners, and hopes that the other love interests are also as willing to compromise and share their love for the two. She even tempted Cameron with an offer of his own "flower garden of girls". Nonetheless, whatever way she interprets love, she at least takes it seriously. She is not willing to show her lustful side to anyone or be groped by anyone except Cameron and/or Vivian. She turned down the chance to be accidentally kissed by Cameron in his sleep, wanting to receive a kiss from him only when he wants to. Although she can be rather perverse and even selfish with her desires on occasions, she is still a very kind person to those she cares about and is willing to do anything to make them happy, including helping Cameron choose more than one woman when he obviously cares about so many. Many of her perverted antics, while also being for her own enjoyment, are more often than not done to titillate and arouse Cameron and Vivian out of love and lust at the same time. She's even willing to go to the extent of being absolutely protective over others, like when she made it her current goal at a time to make sure either one wasn't harmed. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Relationships Momelia’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Cameron's Love Interests